His name is Kaizo
by MimiMasquerade
Summary: Who is he? Not even he's sure of it himself. Read along as Kaizo ventures out to find his true identity. "Don't forget who you are." Pairings: Zutara, Taang, and Sukki. ON HOLD!


**Summary:** Who is he? Not even he's sure of it himself. Read along as Kaizo ventures out to find his true identity. "Don't forget who you are." Pairings: Zutara, Taang, and Sukki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN Avatar: The Last Airbender. For if I did, a LOT of people would be happy.

Chapter One: I Had One TOO Many Drinks

In the grand ballroom of the Fire Nation Palace, the heroes of the War are celebrating the New World Era. Cheers went around as was laughing and dancing. Friends partially drunk were huddled together singing in slurs to a song they all knew. Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and Fire Nation alike were all enjoying the splendors of the atmosphere. Laughing and joking with each other like there was not a war, not only two weeks earlier.

The youngest heroes of the war are seen in a corner talking amongst themselves; enjoying their festivities. Sokka, Suki, and Katara were all too eager to try the many delicacies of the Fire Nation. Sadly this included the wine. From the way Sokka and Katara were swaying after one bottle, it was known as to who could whole their alcohol the best.

The only one opposed to drinking the sinful drink was the young monk, Avatar Aang, while everyone else decided to consume to their hearts content.

"Three cheers to the guy who owns this place!!" Sokka shouted raising his cup in the air while his arm was slung over Suki's shoulders.

"You're soo *hic* ss-stupid. Zu*hic*zo owns this…this…um. Yeah,*hic* so as I was *hic*saying we should, like, go to the-…um" Katara slurred from her seat next to Aang with a faint redness across her cheeks. She looks around the group lazily for a moment, "Hey *hic*! Where is *hic*Spartzy, anyway? *hic* He should be here…it's his birthday you know" she tried to whisper so her companions would know the 'secret'.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here, you know." Came a stoic reply two seat over from the drunken waterbender. She turned her head to the right and with half- lidded eyes examined the man. "You-you can't be Zopu! He has hair like this" she raised her hands and making exaggerated movements above her head to indicate her meaning, "An-and he looks angrier *hic* and grump-grumpier than that. Nice try bub, but you look nothing like him."

Zuko ignores her nonsense babbling, "Kat, shut up, you're drunk." She looks at him incredulously, "Wha-!? No I'm no-*hic* I'm not drunk. Just a little out of it." He whispers something in Mai's ear. She nods her head in understanding. He then lightly kisses her on the cheek.

Zuko gets up from his seat, "I think I should take Katara to her room." The rest of the group agrees and he walks over to Katara. "Come on. It's time you went to bed." He grabs her arm firmly and leads her out of the ballroom. "What!? I don't wanna go to bed with you!!", she exclaims as she tries to break free from him grasp but to no avail. Near bystanders look at the pair with questioning gazes and start whispering amongst each other. Zuko blushes and promptly rushes out of the room in a faster pace.

When they get in the hallway Zuko spins around to fix her with a pointed glare and hisses through gritted teeth, "Do you have any idea how that sounded just now!?" The reply he gets isn't what he planned on, for she laughs in his face.

After the laughing fit she finally replies, "You have one funny face stranger man." She attempts to walk away only to fall flat on her face. Zuko quickly rushes to her side, "Whoa, take it easy there." His temper turned into one of worry for his friend. With his aid she gets back on their feet and head down the hallway toward her room.

They make to her room eventually after many stumbles (on Katara's part of course). He leans her against his side and he uses his other hand to open the door. They make their way over to her bed and Zuko gets ready to set her down when he grabs on to his robe.

"Wait. Don't go." She mumbles and pulls him down with her onto the silky sheets. He goes wide-eyed at her careless stunt. "Wha-!?" is all he manages to voice before he is grabbed by his collar and his lips are brought down to hers.

Zuko just hovers above her as she continues to kiss him. He's not sure how to respond. After a few moments he slowly closes his eyes and returns the kiss. It grew soon grew from timid testing to passion as the kiss progressed. He'd never felt so exhilarated in all his life. He carefully scoots them higher onto the bed so that he lay completely on top of her. Their hands start to wonder; exploring each other's body. He begins thinking of the temptress lying beneath him as he began kissing down her neck. '_How can someone so waterborne fill me with such…_fire_? _But soon the annoying logic reasons drifted into his head. '_I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not sure I want this to end. This is wrong. I'm not sure I should stop. WAIT!! OF COURSE I SHOULD PULL AWAY! I HAVE A __**GIRLFRIEND**__!' _he berates himself for his stupidity. He shuts his eyes tightly and forces himself to pull away from her. '_I can't believe I- I? What the hell am I doing kissing her like she's my…?'_

She looks up at him, her clothes all crumpled and her lips pouted and red from pressure. He cannot read her expression. 'Is that _disappointment…?'_ "I-…I'm sorry", she looks down at her lap, a blush coming to her cheeks. "It's just…never mind." Zuko tenderly lifts up her head by her chin, "Tell me." She looks into his eyes searching for something. Something she's not so sure she would want to find. "It's just that…you would never…" she pauses not sure if she should continue. "I would never what?" He places his hands on her shoulders, encouraging her to go on. "You would never…go for someone like-like" she begins to cry and choke on a sob, "Someone like me."

Zuko looks at her bewildered at her and stares into her eyes to try and confirm if she was for real or if she was just intoxicated was talking nonsense. He shakes his head, "Katara, it's not that I wouldn't want to it's just that…I mean you've got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. A guy would kill to be with someone like you. You're smart, pretty, funny. You have a fiery temper, but that's what makes you even more irresistible. Did I also mention that you are the strongest women I've ever met?" he smiles genuinely at her.

Both of their eyes lock, neither looking away. He slowly but surely leans down and captures her lips and continues the same passion from the first time. She reaches for the rope to his robes and tugs it loose. Zuko then roughly pulls off his layers of clothing till he is shirtless. He begins fiddling with the hem of Katara's top. He breaks away panting, their faces only inches apart, "Are you sure you want to-", she silences him with a kiss, "Yes". They close the gap again, both desperately trying to lose themselves in each other.

That night it was just them. That night all was lost. That night started the beginning of a happier ending.

_The next morning before sunrise_

Katara can't remember finding herself so comfortable in all of her life. She felt warm and content lying in her bed this morning. She sits up and stretches out the tense muscles in her back and arms. She felt extremely exhausted for some strange reason and…sore. When she went to rub her aching back she had a feeling that something was off. Her eyes widened as she noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She looks around the room and sighs in relief that she was in her own room. She placed her hand down on the bed, but instead came in contact with something hard.

Everything in that moment halted but her racing thoughts. She stares at the lump in the sheets unaware her hand was still on it. _'Wha-who…is that?' _She slowly lifts the sheets with an unsteady hand and praying that it was all just a dream. When the covers were fully pulled to the person's torso she inaudibly gasps. '_Oh Tui and La no.'_ (**A/N: Insert Bad Fire Nation Theme lol) **Laying there on his stomach was none other than Fire Lord Zuko.

Carefully and quietly she quickly dressed and gathered all of her belongings in a sac and left the room. She ran down the hallway to Aang's room. She knocked on the door rapidly hoping he would hear her. After a few minutes the door opened to a young monk rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Katara? What are you doing here this early?" Aang he looks up at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Aang we need to go. NOW!", her voice of utmost urgency. She rushes past him and began packing his things. He's fully awake after hearing this. "What!? What do you mean we have to go? What about everyone else?", he panics. "It's just that…we have to go as soon as we can. I- I mean-WE just can't stay here and hope things get better by themselves. We have to take action. You know…show the world that there is finally peace by showing everyone that the Avatar is back and he's gonna make everything better." This excuse coming from the top of her head as she desperately sought for a reason to leave.

Aang being in love with her had no clue as to whether or not to question her odd behavior. "Whatever you say,…Katara." They finally pack everything and leave a note as a farewell. They fly on Appa just as the sun rose from horizon.

Katara look disdainfully back at the palace within the volcano and frowns. '_I'm sorry.' _She places her hand over her heart. '_Please forgive me.'_

* * *

Author's Review

Mimi: I'm a little upset at how I did this. I made this AFTER I made the real first chapter. The next chapter will be a timeskip to after Kaizo is born. So I hope you enjoyed this. This is one my first fanfics. But hopefully I finish this one. Being a senior is boring and tiring. So review if you want. No pressure, because frankly I don't care. I'll still continue this no matter what.

Btw: I love the evil Fire Nation music, it's cool. All you have to imagine is when she gasps in horror at who she finds naked next to her. I actually don't see a problem with waking up with a hot naked guy in my bed, that'd be the greatest thing in my life since 2002 with Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
